nancyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grow Up, Jo Jo!
Grow up, Jo Jo! is the first segment of the twelfth episode of Fancy Nancy. Summary Nancy tries to prove that she is grown-up enough to spend an evening with adults. Plot Nancy asks her mom if she can be in the meeting they will have with Doug's boss and her husband; Claire agrees, so Nancy goes to get prepared. Hearing this, JoJo decides to get prepared, too. When Nancy finishes getting dressed, JoJo comes into her room to ask her if she wants to watch Peter Pan with her, but she declines, as she will be joining the adults' meeting in the living room. JoJo says she wants to go too, but Nancy proves to her she is not mature enough, making JoJo get mad. However, Claire realizes it and invites both to the meeting. This worries Nancy because she thinks JoJo will mess her debut, so she gives to her a little music class about how to be mature by the time of the meeting. Just when the song finishes, Doug's boss and his husband come into the Clancys' house, with their little son, who could not stay at home because his baby sitter was unavailable. When JoJo realizes he is a pirate too, she forgets all about being mature, and invites him to watch Peter Pan with her. Then, the meeting begins. Nancy tries to fit in, but she inevitably gets bored because they are only chatting and saying jokes about accounting, which she doesn't understand. Some minutes - even hours - later, Nancy offers to check on JoJo and Kabir. Her parents agree, though Nancy actually just wants to get out of that boring meeting. Not wanting to return, she begs to Jojo and Kabir to let her play pirate island with them. They agree with a condition, Nancy has to do a pirate test based on the grown-up test which Nancy gave her before. Nancy passes the test and joins them. Then, Claire pops in to ask Nancy if she wants to return to the adults, but Nancy objects, as she realizes that she is in no hurry to sit with the adults, because right at this moment she wants to play on the pirate island, finishing this episode with a characteristic "Argh!". Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Nancy Clancy Support Characters: * Claire Clancy * Doug Clancy * JoJo Clancy * Marabelle * Mrs. Singh (first physical appearance) * Mr. Singh (first appearance) * Kabir (first appearance) Locations * Plainfield ** Clancys' House Cast * Mia Sinclair Jenness as Nancy Clancy * Alyson Hannigan as Claire Clancy (Mom) * Rob Riggle as Doug Clancy (Dad) * [[Spencer Moss|'Spencer Moss']] as JoJo Clancy * [[Aparna Nancherla|'Aparna Nancherla']] as Mrs. Singh (first time) * [[Kal Penn|'Kal Penn']] as Mr. Singh (first time) * [[Aryan Simhadri|'Aryan Simhadri']] as Kabir (first time) Songs * Grown Up Like Me Trivia * Although the credits scene included Kabir's voice actor, he barely said a line. * Though this is Mrs. Singh's first appearance, in "Nancy Goes to Work", Doug mentioned her and talked with her by phone several times. Even Nancy interacted with her when she answered her call and accidentally hung up it. * Disney's own Peter Pan film is referenced. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1